


Christmas Day

by existentialspook



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Older Fic, Shadow-Vio friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialspook/pseuds/existentialspook
Summary: A Four Swords Christmas fic with all the Links, and Shadow-Vio friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my older fics from Fanfiction.net. I may or may not rewrite it, I don't know, I think it's good. If I do it won't be for a while, since I have other projects I'm working on. I did edit it so it's not so shippy, and I guess Vio is a bit OOC...whatever. Still a good fic, I think.
> 
> Also, since I copied/pasted directly from my FF.net, the formatting might be in the middle/really weird. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, and thanks for reading~

"Guys! Guess what day it is! Guess guess guess!" A shrill voice echoes throughout the house, shattering my sleep. I sit up and rub my eyes. _Red…it's only Christmas Day._

Heavy, excited footsteps thunder up the stairs. _He's come to wake me up, oh great,_  I think as I stretch my arms out. A yawn escapes my lips as the red-clad Link bursts in without even knocking.

"VIO! GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!" he yells, jumping onto my bed. I decide to humor him. "What day is it, Red?" I ask, giving a small smile.

"It's Christmas Day, of course!" He dashes out as quickly as he came in, off to annoy the other two. I chuckle as I hear him banging on Green's door. Getting up, I close the door, dress myself in my purple tunic, and head downstairs.

It's still slightly dark outside; however, dawn peeks up from the horizon, spreading its colors across the sky. I look out the window and see snow drifting down and down, covering the ground, and it's not showing any signs of letting up anytime soon. I've always loved winter, to just sit next to the fire with a hot cup of tea, watching the snowflakes fall. The other Links like to play outside when it snows, but I prefer to stay inside and watch from a distance.

I turn from the window and gaze at the small tree standing in the corner, decorated with red ribbons and ornamental balls of every color. Little angels also hang on the nooks and crannies of the branches, and, of course, the star sits on the very top of it all. Last night, Red did most of the decorating; Green and I had our part, but Blue refused to join in, proclaiming it 'childish'; however much Red tried to convince him, he stayed stubborn.

Blue and Green come down the stairs, followed by a very cheery Red; his face is as bright as a lightbulb. "Shadow should be here soon," Green announces as he takes a seat on one of the two small couches in the living room we share. Red sits next to him.

"Why do we have to invite _him_?!" Blue complains, pacing around the room. We all ignore him; he usually protests against everything we say. I can see that, deep inside, he really does respect Shadow as a friend like the rest of us.

Just then, a knock sounds from the front door. Red jumps up to let Shadow in.

"Hi, Shadow! Merry Christmas!"

"Hi, Red." I stand up and walk over to him. "Good morning, Shadow."

"Good morning Vio, good morning, everybody." Shadow stands in the doorway, kicking the snow off of his boots, pulls them off, and comes in. Red takes them and puts them next to the fireplace to dry off. Shadow and I stand next to the tree.

"Well, are we going to do presents?!" Red, unable to contain himself, squeaks with joy.

"I say a good snowball fight is in order," Shadow says, a mischievous smirk coming across his face.

"That sounds fun," Green replies. "Come on, guys, let's go then!" Red chimes. Blue grins at Shadow. "I'm going to crush you!" earning a small reply, "Not if I crush you first!" The group looks at me with expectant looks on their faces.

"I think I'll stay inside," I reply, pulling my book out of nowhere.

"Come on, Vio, please?" Red pleads. "It'll be really fun!"

I think for a minute. "Alright, then." With a cheer we go to grab our earmuffs and gloves. Mine are purple, respectively; you can guess what the others' look like. One by one, we shuffle out of the front door into the bitter, delightful cold.

I haven't been outside in the snow for a long time; I am reaching down with my gloves to see if it's powdery when I feel a small hit on my side.

"Ha! Got you!" Blue cackles, hitting me again. I turn towards him and throw my quickly-made weapon, hitting him in the chest with a smirk. "You were saying?"

"Oh, it is ON!" he yells, grinning. I glance around. The free-for-all has begun.

I run behind a tree to safe cover to gather more ammunition. As soon as I have a sufficient two, I target the running Green, being pursued by a giggling Red. Standing still, I aim and take fire. It misses, so I throw the other, hitting my target in the back. I bend down to make more snowballs when I take yet another hit, this time in the head. The cold snow runs down my tunic and I whirl around to see Shadow, standing and laughing. Not for long, though, as both Blue and I peg him.

I catch a glint in Shadow's eye, and he comes for me with snowballs in his hand, ready to pounce. I am not unprepared, however; I have my own, and he approaches.

As he prepares to throw, I jump to the side, dodging them both, and reply with my own attack. He laughs as the snow hits him, and sprints towards me. I run away grinning; he chases me around the yard, dodging Green and Red's attacks on Blue. When I think I am far enough from him, I stoop down to build more, but have I misjudged my timing. He comes within distance and prepares to full-on tackle me; I try to move out of the way but he trips on something and falls on top of me.

 _Well, this is awkward_ , I think as I look up and see Shadow basically straddling me. "Haha, sorry, Vio," he apologizes, rolling off of me, and we lay next to each other in the snow.

I get an idea and start waving my arms and legs in the snow. I haven't done this since forever…"Shadow," I whisper loudly to him. He turns his head in my direction. "Let's make snow angels." A grin comes over his face and he begins to copy my actions. We help each other up and make several all over the yard until the others are ready to go inside.

"Whew! That was fun!" Green says as we go inside, leaving our wet boots, gloves, and earmuffs by the fireplace. We go to change in our own rooms and then meet back downstairs in the living room, where Red heats water for hot cocoa.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it, Vio?" Shadow teases as he sits down on the couch. "I guess it wasn't," I reply smugly as I take my normal place, next to him.

"Are we going to do presents _now_?" Red asks.

"We won't if you keep asking!" Blue snaps. Again, everybody ignores his rude comment, and I turn to Red.

"I think that's a great idea. Why don't you pass out them out?" A couple of weeks ago, Green had made us promise to get at least one gift for everyone else, however much we hated each other.

I watch as Red passes out the presents to me and Shadow and to Green and Blue, sitting on the other couch; he takes one small break to pass out hot cocoa.

When he is finished, he sits down next to the tree. "Okay, guys, go ahead!" I look down at the presents below me, all four of them. Wait, all four… I check the labels. Blue, Green, Red…what about Shadow's? I turn towards my friend with a confused look on my face. He catches my eye and winks; he'll give it to me later. I'm not sure if I should be concerned, or what…

I start off with Green's, then Red's, then Blue's; they have all bought me books. After putting them to the side, I survey the room, watching the delight on my comrades' faces. I put time and effort into my gifts, thinking about what they would individually like. For Red, I bought a fairy nightlight (he still needs one); for Blue, I bought a new hammer (hopefully he won't smash my head in with it); for Green, I got a picture of him and Zelda, decorated with a fancy picture frame, and, for Shadow, well, I'll give it to him later.

Everybody seems mostly satisfied with their gifts, and as soon as that's aside, we keep sitting down and chat about random things. I do not participate in the conversation, preferring to finish my book before starting one of the new ones.

After a while, it begins to get dark outside. I feel Shadow stand from the couch; everybody turns their eyes on him. "Well, guys," he announces. "I better get going."

"Merry Christmas, Shadow!" Red says with a grin. "Don't forget your gloves!"

"Thanks for coming over!" Green adds.

"Thanks for leaving!"

The shadow turns towards me. "Oh, and before I forget…" A sly smirk comes over his face. "Follow me." I put my bookmark where I left off, get up, and follow him upstairs, into my room. He shuts the door.

Shadow walks over to my bed, sits down, and pats the spot next to him, gesturing for me to sit down. I reluctantly follow his directions.

"Now, Vio…I have a little gift for you." He reaches under my bed and pulls out a giant rectangular box; how it got there in the first place beats me. I eye it curiously, and he hands it to me. "Go ahead, open it."

I rip off the black and purple wrapping paper and open the box underneath with a small gasp.

A delicately crafted bow sits inside, its upper and lower limbs carved with purple swirls. The workmanship is flawless. Next to it is a quiver that matches, with several light, small arrows. "It's beautiful…where did you get it?"

"I made it myself," he replies, a small blush coming onto his face. "And I also enchanted it, so you will never run out of arrows."

"Wow…thank you." I place the box gently on the floor. "Now for your present." I slide off of the bed and go over to my study desk, where I pull out a small glass ball.

"What's that?" Shadow asks as I bring it over to him. He takes it from me and examines it.

"I'm not entirely sure; just an old magic relic. I'm sure you can get it to work." We make eye contact. "Thanks."

An uncomfortable silence ensues, as we just sit there looking at each other. Without warning, Shadow leans forward and throws his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Vio," he whispers into my ear. I put my arms around him, hugging him back. "Merry Christmas, Shadow."

 


End file.
